


Plans

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Sho made plans for the day.





	

Ohno stared out of the window. It was raining heavily outside. A storm. He spaced out as he watched the droplets of water slide down the window pane.

Suddenly, a groan.

“Satoshi…” Sho moaned, his heater was gone.

Sho forced his eyes open and he looked around the bedroom. There was Ohno, staring blankly out the window.

“Ah Sho-chan, you’re awake.” Ohno said as he tilted his head in the direction of Sho.

Sho yawned as he snuggled back under the blankets.

“Ne Satoshi, won’t you join me?” Sho asked as he closed his eyes again.

Ohno chuckled as he made his way slowly back to the bed.

“Don’t you have any plans for the day?” Ohno asked.

“Your insane, down to the minute schedules…” Ohno continued as he rolled his eyes.

“Ah that I do Satoshi-chan,” Sho said as a sat up and looked deeply into Ohno’s eyes.

“I’m going to spend every minute of today with you.” Sho said as he embraced his lover in a deep, long kiss.


End file.
